


Bitty and the Beast

by Willbakefordean



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: Bitty is a pie maker in a small provincial town, longing for adventure in his life. Jack is a cursed beast who should be looking for love, but isn't. Can his friends, enchanted though they be, help him learn to love and be loved in return in time to lift the curse?





	Bitty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new Beauty and the Beast and absolutely loved it. When I saw Bitty take care of the beast and then saw the beast in his beautiful blue suit, this popped into my head and I cannot get rid of it. It wants to be written, no promises, may get corny...
> 
> Not sure what rating it will get. Still holding on that, but alas, G for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This intro is completely, totally borrowed from the movie, other than the few changes I needed to make. I give credit to its author.

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, 

A young Prince lived in a shining haus.

Although he had everything his heart desired, 

The Prince was sad and anxious, and because of that, he was seen as rude and unapproachable.

But then, one winter's night, 

A handsome man named Johnson came to the haus

And offered him a single rose In return for shelter from the bitter cold.

In a panic at the thought of an unexpected visitor, 

The Prince refused the gift, 

And turned the man away.

But the man warned him not to be afraid, 

For kindness and friendship lead to happiness and true love.

But when he dismissed him again, 

The young man's disguise melted away

To reveal an Enchanter.

The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, 

For the enchanter had seen that there was no love in his heart.

And as punishment, 

He transformed him into a hideous beast, 

And placed a powerful spell on the haus, 

And all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, 

The beast concealed himself inside his haus, 

With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The Rose he had offered, 

Was truly an enchanted rose, 

Which would bloom for many years.

If he could learn to love another, 

And earn their love in return

By the time the last petal fell, 

Then the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast

For all time.

As the years passed, 

He fell into despair, and lost all hope, 

For who could ever learn to love... A Beast?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nibble to get you started.


End file.
